I'm Baacckkk!
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Summary: An old friend comes into town and Violetta finds out a big secret. Leon and Tomas are smitten with their old friend. What is Violetta going to do about it? How does Ludmila play a role in this?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm Baacckk!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta or any songs included in this story**

**Summary: An old friend comes into town and Violetta finds out a big secret. Leon and Tomas are smitten with their old friend. What is Violetta going to do about it? How does Ludmila play a role in this?**

**Pairings: Post Ludmila/Leon Tomas/Violetta Tomas/OC Leon/Violetta Leon/OC  
Mild Maxi/Naty Federico/Francesca Broadway/Camilla Pablo/Angie**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Old friends & Jealousy**

**Violetta's POV**

I was sitting in class between Tomas and Leon. Oh they are so damn hot! We had five minutes to chat before we could leave. Suddenly we heard a song playing at the Restoband.

_'Let's run away from these lies  
Back to yesterday, save tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow w/our lips locked  
Yeah, you got me begging, begging_

_Baby, please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?  
I don't know if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gon' find you  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't_

_Baby please don't run away  
From my bed and start another day, stay instead  
I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow w/our lips locked  
Yeah, you got me begging, begging_

_Baby, please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?  
I don't know if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gon' find you  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't  
Baby please don't_

_I stay running from tomorrow  
I stay running from tomorrow  
Well, I stay running from tomorrow  
Said, I stay running from tomorrow_

_Baby, please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?  
I don't know if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gon' find you  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't  
Baby please don't run away'_

The song was amazing and when I looked up I saw Tomas and Leon's eyes light up and they simultaneously stood up and started running towards the Restoband. I ran after them to see what the fuss was about. When I got there I saw some run off stage and into Tomas' arms, crashing into him so hard that he almost fell over. He then picked her up, twirled her around and kissed her cheek with his blue eyes twinkling brightly. I saw her then run to Leon and wrap her arms around him as he chuckled.

**Tomas' POV**

I soon as I heard that song I knew it was her! I looked at Leon and he looked at me and we ran to the Restoband.

Then I saw her! God, she's even more beautiful than she was before! Her silky black hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, gorgeous smile with perfect white teeth and her ability to make me smile unconsciously.

She crashed into me excitedly and I almost fell over. Truthfully I wish I didn't regain my balance then she would have fallen on top of me. Just like how we met!  
I picked her up and twirled her up giddily. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her flawless skin. She went to go greet Leon and I was overcome with jealousy. They started hugging and I cleared my throat after a while to interrupt them. Leon always had to steal every girl I like!

**Leon's POV**

I heard that song and I knew it was her! I looked at Tomas and he look at me. We ran as fast as we could to the Restoband.  
Obviously Tomas reached there first! The perks of working out! I was spending my gym time with Violetta. She saw him first, as always! She ran to him almost falling on top of him! Him! Always him! But she noticed me afterwards and ran straight to me and gave me one of our special bear hugs. She felt so warm and soft and I felt like I could stay there forever until someone, namely Tomas, interrupted us by clearing his throat. We broke apart and she gave one of her bright smiles.

**Ashmi's POV**

I was back in town and so excited to see everyone again. I started singing our song and wishing that either Tomas or Leon would show up. I saw Tomas, he was so hot! I couldn't wait to see him again that I ran to him, crashing into him, with him almost falling over. He unfortunately regain his balance. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that he didn't get hurt. But I wish that he had fallen over because it would be just like the time we first met! He then twirled me around like I was a princess. He kissed my cheek and I felt my face flush. Then I noticed Leon standing behind so I went to hug him. He felt so safe and warm. Tomas cleared his throat and then I noticed that we had been hugging for quite a while. My face turned red again and I gave them both a bright smile. I turned around and saw a new girl with brown hair staring at us with a look of anger and jealousy on her face. I didn't recognize her so I figured she must be new. So I said, "Hi I'm Ashmi and you are?"

Tomas replied for her by saying, "She's Leon's girlfriend." Leon glared at him and Tomas smirked in return.

"You know what? I'm sure they have a lot to talk about, so why don't we go for a walk in the park like old times?" Tomas asks mischievously.

"What a great idea! We'll join you" Leon exclaims without even asking Violetta.

"Okay then, let's go!" I replied pretending to be oblivious about the fact that Tomas and Leon were fighting again. Well maybe the park will go better?...NOT!

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, fav and follow if you want me to continue the fic:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Baacckk!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't Violetta and/or any songs included in this story._

_Summary: An old friend comes into town and Violetta finds out a big secret. Leon and Tomas are smitten with their old friend. What is Violetta going to do about it? How does Ludmila play a role in this?_

_Pairings: Post Ludmila/Leon Tomas/Violetta Tomas/OC Leon/Violetta Leon/OC  
Mild/Mentions of Maxi/Naty Federico/Francesca Broadway/Camilla Pablo/Angie_

* * *

**Author's Note: Enjoy to anyone's who's reading! Please REVIEW, FAV and FOLLOW :)!**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Baacckkk..._

_I saw Tomas, he was so hot! I couldn't wait to see him again that I ran to him, crashing into him, with him almost falling over. He unfortunately regain his balance. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that he didn't get hurt. But I wish that he had fallen over because it would be just like the time we first met! He then twirled me around like I was a princess. He kissed my cheek and I felt my face flush. Then I noticed Leon cutely standing behind so I went to hug him. He felt so safe and warm. Tomas cleared his throat and then I noticed that we had been hugging for quite a while. My face turned red again and I gave them both a bright smile. I turned around and saw a girl with brown hair staring at us with a look of anger and jealousy on her face.  
I didn't recognise her so I figured she must be new. So I said, "Hi I'm Ashmi and you are?"_

_Tomas replied for her by saying, "She's Leon's girlfriend." Leon glared at him and Tomas smirked in return._

_"You know what? I'm sure they have a lot to talk about, so why don't we go for a walk in the park like old times?" Tomas asked mischievously._

_"What a great idea! We'll join you." Leon exclaims without even asking Violetta._

_"Okay then, let's go!" I replied pretending to be oblivious about the fact that Tomas and Leon were fighting again. Well maybe the park will go better?...NOT!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Playtime at the park**

**Violetta's POV**

"I can't believe Leon didn't even ask me if I wanted to go to the park! He just assumed that I'd do whatever he wanted. Normally I wouldn't have gone, but there is no way I'm leaving them alone with her! He's supposed to be in love with me! Both of them are!" I thought angrily.

I could see Tomas pouting because his plan for the two of them to be alone clearly hadn't worked and he was glaring at Leon like it was all his fault. Leon on the other hand glared back at Tomas and folded his arms.

Suddenly Ashmi broke the awkward silence, "Yeah, so, off to the park then guys." You could cut the tension in the room with a knife but as soon as she spoke they both immediately stopped glaring at each other and turned to smile at her. "Yeah." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. As soon as she turned around to start walking to the park, Leon and Tomas resumed to glare at each other again. I rolled my eyes and we all walked to the park with Ashmi in the middle of Tomas and Leon.

We reached the park and I said to Leon, "Hey can we talk for second?" "Yeah sure." He replied. Ashmi, sensing we needed some alone time, said happily to Tomas, "Hey the swings are free! Come on it'll be just like old times!"  
Tomas chased after her like a lovesick puppy and she giggled when he failed to catch her. I started to feel very jealous, so I turned my attention to Leon, who was staring at them, AGAIN! "Leon," I whispered to him. He was in daze and didn't hear me. "Leon!" I shouted a little louder this time. It seemed to break him out of his trance. He looked at me and nonchalantly said, "Yeah."

I glared at him, not that he noticed because he kept on looking at Tomas and Ashmi. He then seemed to remember that I wanted to talk to him and said, "So you wanted to talk." He tried to focus his full attention on me, but I could see that he had an urge to look at Ashmi, AGAIN!

**Leon's POV**

I felt a bit guilty that I didn't ask Violetta if she wanted to go to the park but there was no way that I was leaving Ashmi alone with Tomas! I could see Tomas pouting because he didn't get to go to the park alone with Ashmi. He glared at me so I folded my arms and glared back.  
Suddenly Ashmi broke the awkward silence, "Yeah, so, off to the park then guys." The tension in the room was high.

We realized that Ashmi noticed us glaring at each other and we stopped immediately. She hated it when we fought, she always said we were better and stronger together. And I guess we were but we're not anymore. Things sort of fell apart after she left, she was always the glue that held us together. As soon as she turned around to start walking to the park we started to glare at each other again and I could help but notice the hurt look in Tomas' eyes that mirrored mine on many occasions and I felt a pang of guilt show on my face.

Ashmi walked in the middle of us just like old times, but Violetta looked like she felt a little left out. When we reached the park she said, "Hey can we talk for a second?" And I replied, "Yeah, sure." Ashmi seem to realise that Violetta wanted us to talk alone so she said happily to Tomas, "Hey the swings are free! Come on it'll be just like old times!"  
Tomas chased after her like a lovesick puppy and she giggled when he failed to catch her. I started to feel very jealous and imagined what it would be like if I was the one there with her instead of him. I was daydreaming about what it would be like, when I heard Violetta shout out my name. I tried to appear like I was listening so I said the first thing that popped into my head, "Yeah."

I kept on looking at Tomas and Ashmi with a look of pure jealousy on my face. I then remembered that Violetta wanted to talk to me and I said, "So you wanted to talk." I really tried to focus my full attention on her, but I had an urge to look at what Ashmi and Tomas were doing.

**3rd Person POV**

Violetta broke the awkward silence by saying with a fake smile, "It's nothing important. I just wanted to spend sometime alone with you. Don't you want to spend time with me? Your _Girlfriend_?" she emphasized on the word girlfriend.

"Of course I do." I replied unsurely then I continued, "but it would be rude of us to leave them alone."

"Yeah." Violetta replied unenthusiastically with a tight forced smile.

**Tomas' POV**

I pouted because I wanted to spend some time alone with Ashmi. I glared at Leon because ruined that and he crossed his arms and glared back at me. Suddenly Ashmi broke the awkward silence, "Yeah, so, off to the park then guys."

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

We realized that Ashmi noticed us glaring at each other and we stopped immediately. She hated it when we fought. She always said we were better together and it was true...once. After she left we sort of grew apart. From blood brothers, to brothers, to best friends, to good friends, to just friends, to acquaintances and rivals. Well we were always rivals, but we were friendly rivals competing over silly things.

As soon as she turned around to start walking to the park we started to glare at each other again and Leon noticed the hurt look in my eyes that mirrored his on many occasions. I saw a guilty look on his face and my face mirrored his, because I was guilty too. When we grew apart, I didn't try hard enough and I regret it. Not that I'd tell him that.

Ashmi walked in the middle of us just like old times, but Violetta looked like she felt a little left out. When we reached the park she said to Leon, "Hey can we talk for a second?" And he replied, "Yeah, sure." Ashmi seem to realise that Violetta wanted them to talk alone so she said happily to me, "Hey the swings are free! Come on it'll be just like old times!"  
I chased after her and I'm pretty sure that I looked like a lovesick puppy but it didn't matter. She giggled when I failed to catch her. But the truth was I was catching her on purpose just so I could see her beautiful smile and hear her amazing laugh. We ran to the swings and she sat down with a bright childish smile on her face. I smiled right back and began to push. She giggled and I chuckled, then I noticed Leon and Violetta making their way over to us.

I noticed Leon looking at us a couple times when he was talking to Violetta but he was happy with Violetta right?

**Ashmi's POV**

I could see Tomas pouting because his plan for the two of us to be alone clearly hadn't worked and he was glaring at Leon like it was all his fault. Leon on the other hand glared back at Tomas and folded his arms.

Suddenly I broke the awkward silence, "Yeah, so, off to the park then guys." You could cut the tension in the room with a knife (that's how thick it was!), but as soon as I spoke they both immediately stopped glaring at each other and turned to smile at me.

As soon as I turned around to start walking to the park, I'm sure that Leon and Tomas resumed to glare at each other again. I rolled my eyes and we all walked to the park with me in the middle of Tomas and Leon.

We reached the park and Violetta said to Leon, "Hey can we talk for second?" "Yeah sure." He replied. I sensed they needed some alone time, so I said happily to Tomas, "Hey the swings are free! Come on it'll be just like old times!"  
Tomas chased after me like a lovesick puppy and I giggled when he failed to catch me. But I'm pretty he did that on purpose just to hear me laugh. I was worried for Leon, did I mess something up for him, was his girlfriend jealous, or something?

We ran to the swings and I sat down with a bright childish smile on her face. He smiled right back with a twinkle in his eyes and began to push. I giggled and I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked especially when he was looking into my eyes. He chuckled, then I noticed Leon and Violetta making their way over to us.

I noticed Leon looking at us a couple times when he was talking to Violetta but he was happy with Violetta right? Did I mess it up for him? God I feel so terrible! Maybe I should talk to him alone?

* * *

**Author's Note: Should I continue with this Story guys? Please check out my other Violetta stories for Tomas, Tomletta, Tomcesca Tomas/OC and Leon/Ludmila fans. Or if you're a Vampire Diaries**_(which I don't own BTW)_** fan, Harry Potter **_(which I also don't own, just saying!)_** fan Or Shake It Up (****Go Cogan! **_I__don't own this either!)_**. If you love Charmed **_(which I clearly don't own because a) Chris a.k.a Drew Fuller is not my boyfriend, b)There is no way I would let him die ever! And c) He would have been in as many episodes as possible!) _**and know of any awesome Chris-centric fics I haven't read, PM me!**

**Review! Review! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Baacckk!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't Violetta and/or any songs included in this story._

_Summary: An old friend comes into town and Violetta finds out a big secret. Leon and Tomas are smitten with their old friend. What is Violetta going to do about it? How does Ludmila play a role in this?_

_Pairings: Post Ludmila/Leon Tomas/Violetta Tomas/OC Leon/Violetta Leon/OC  
Mild/Mentions of Maxi/Naty Federico/Francesca Broadway/Camilla Pablo/Angie_

* * *

**Author's Note: Enjoy to anyone's who's reading! Please REVIEW, FAV and FOLLOW :)!**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Baacckk! ..._

_We reached the park and Violetta said to Leon, "Hey can we talk for second?" "Yeah sure." He replied. I sensed they needed some alone time, so I said happily to Tomas, "Hey the swings are free! Come on it'll be just like old times!"  
Tomas chased after me like a lovesick puppy and I giggled when he failed to catch me. But I'm pretty he did that on purpose just to hear me laugh. I was worried for Leon, did I mess something up for him, was his girlfriend jealous, or something?_

_We ran to the swings and I sat down with a bright childish smile on her face. He smiled right back with a twinkle in his eyes and began to push. I giggled and I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked especially when he was looking into my eyes. He chuckled, then I noticed Leon and Violetta making their way over to us._

_I noticed Leon looking at us a couple times when he was talking to Violetta but he was happy with Violetta right? Did I mess it up for him? God I feel so terrible! Maybe I should talk to him alone?_

_Also..._

_Violetta broke the awkward silence by saying with a fake smile, "It's nothing important. I just wanted to spend sometime alone with you. Don't you want to spend time with me? Your Girlfriend?" she emphasized on the word girlfriend_

_"Of course I do." I replied unsurely then I continued, "but it would be rude of us to leave them alone."_

_"Yeah." Violetta replied unenthusiastically with a tight forced smile._

**Chapter 3: Awkwardness and Surprises in the park**

**Leon's POV**

We walk back together in an awkward silence. I spotted Ashmi and Chris standing by the swings, it looks like their done swinging. I briskly walked to them, not wanting to leave them alone for too long. I saw them laughing together and I felt very jealous, I wish I was there laughing with her, not him!

She saw us coming, she shot a concerned look at me, but I just smiled back. Then she teased me playfully "Hey Lion!" "Could I talk to you for a second?" She said giving me a small smile. "Yeah, come on." I said with a bright smile and offered my hand to her. She gladly took it and I felt electricity shoot through my body. We walked to a bench that was behind the shrubs and sat down. "So.." I said breaking the silence. "You wanted to talk" I shrugged awkwardly.

"Yeah, its about Violetta." She said softly.  
"What about her?" I asked eagerly hoping that maybe she had been jealous. "Well I know you guys are dating and all and I think she might have been jealous we hugged. And I don't want our friendship to cause any problems between you two. I just wanted to know if you guys were okay. Besides she doesn't have anything to be worried about right?" She asked.

I swear I probably would have kissed her and admitted my feelings right there and right then. But then I remember Violetta, I couldn't do that to her, mostly because I saw her walking over here. So I replied, "Right!" I replied with a fake smile and she raised her eyebrow because she could see right through it, as always. But she didn't have time to say anything because Violetta walked over and asked me to walk her home because it was getting kind of late.

**Ashmi's POV**

I saw them coming, I shot a concerned look at Leon, but I just smiled back. Then I teased me playfully like I used to do when we were kids, "Hey Lion!" "Could I talk to you for a second?" I said giving him a small smile. "Yeah, come on." He said with a bright smile and offered his hand to me like the gentleman he is. I gladly took it and I felt electricity shoot through my body. We walked to a bench that was behind the shrubs and sat down. "So.." He said breaking the silence. "You wanted to talk" He shrugged awkwardly.

"Yeah, its about Violetta." I said softly.  
"What about her?" He asked so eagerly that I thought he wanted me to be jealous or something. "Well I know you guys are dating and all and I think she might have been jealous we hugged. And I don't want our friendship to cause any problems between you two. I just wanted to know if you guys were okay. Besides she doesn't have anything to be worried about right?" I asked.

He looked like he was about to tell me something but then he stopped and then I realised why he stopped, Violetta was walking towards us. He replied, "Right!" He replied with a fake smile and I raised my eyebrow because I could see right through it, as usual. But I didn't have time to say anything because Violetta walked over and asked him to walk her home because it was getting kind of late.

I went back to check on Tomas before I went home.

**Meanwhile...**

**Violetta's POV**

I can't believe her, she's trying to steal them both. First Tomas, now Leon. Well since we're alone maybe I could convince Tomas to give us another chance so if Leon left me I'd still have Tomas. Or maybe I could convince him to date Ashmi so I'd still have Leon.

"So Tom, what do you think of Ashmi?" I asked innocently trying to be as sweet as possible.

"Ashmi? Ashmi's amazing, awesome, adorable, beautiful, caring, funny..." He babbled on and on about her with a dreamy look on his face that made me so jealous and angry.

I was really irritated when he went on and on about her. So I said with another one of my fake smiles, "Well, they've talked for a while, maybe I should go check on them. I need Leon to walk me home anyway."

I arrived and saw Leon admiring Ashmi, but he stopped as soon as he saw me. He walked me home and when we reached my house, he said with a small smile(not the usual bright one reserved for me!),"Bye." I kissed his cheek and said, "Bye, I love you." He said it back but without as much feeling as he usually did. What did she say to him?!

**Tomas' POV**

It was awkward sitting next to Violetta so to break the ice, she asked me in a sickly sweet voice, "So Tom, what do you think of Ashmi?"

"Ashmi?" I replied with my eyes twinkling brightly. "Ashmi's amazing, awesome, adorable, beautiful, caring, funny..." I babbled on and on but I think she stopped listening. I could talk about Ashmi all day, she's...she's just WOW!

"Well, they've talked for a while, maybe I should go check on them. I need Leon to walk me home anyway." she said with a smile, atleast I think it was a smile.

I was hoping maybe Ashmi would come back to talk to me so I decided to wait a while. I was daydreaming about her again when suddenly I felt a pair of soft pink lips on my cheek.

**Ashmi's POV**

I went back to check on Tomas but he was gazing out into space. I called out to him but he didn't answer. I don't think he realised I was there so I did the only thing I could of to wake him up. I planted my lips on flawless cheek and he awoke with a jolt. I felt a jolt too but it was probably just my imagination.

He smiled at me mischievously and planted another kiss on my cheek. I felt the same jolt as earlier, but I figured it's probably just my imagination again. I blushed, I probably looked like a tomato.

He stood up and offered his hand to me, "Milady may I walk you home?" He was such a gentleman sometimes! Other times he was just so fun to be around I bet he could make Gregorio smile, you know if Gregorio didn't hate him. I replied with a shy smile and remembered the times when we role played when we were kids, "Why of course kind sir, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He chuckled and we started walking. He did funny stuff to make me laugh, we reminisced about old memories and talked about our lives. I feel so me when I'm with him! We reached my house and he looked pretty sad that I had to leave. I said bye and I was about to go inside when he lightly grabbed my hand.

I turned around and he embraced me in a hug. After a while we started to pull apart, we were so closed our noses touching. He placed one of his hands on my waist and the other cupped my face. He searched in my eyes for an answer if this was okay and seeing him there all I could do was gulp and nod.

He closed the space between us and captured my lips with his own pink lucious lips. I heard fireworks in the background and I felt like I was on fire. He let his tongue slide across my teeth asking for permission. I teased him before letting him in. His tongue slid softly into my mouth and our tongues danced the tango together. We broke apart because we needed air (stupid oxygen!) I wanted to use my lips to capture his again.

I couldn't get enough of him then suddenly I remembered why I couldn't do this. The consequences of this. The porch light went on and I whispered, "Bye" and ran into the house with my tears threatening to fall.

**Tomas' POV**

I awoke with a jolt and felt a spark of electricity shoot through my body.

I smiled at her mischievously and planted another kiss on her cheek. I felt the same spark as earlier, but I figured it's probably just my imagination. She blushed, she kind of looked like a really cute tomato.

I stood up and offered my hand to her, "Milady may I walk you home?" I could be a gentleman sometimes! She replied with a shy smile and I remembered the times when we role played when we were kids, "Why of course kind sir, I wouldn't have it any other way."

I chuckled and we started walking. I did funny stuff to make her laugh, we reminisced about old memories and talked about our lives. I feel so me when I'm with her! We reached her house and I was pretty sad that she had to leave. She said bye and she was about to go inside when, on impulse, I lightly grabbed her hand.

She turned around and I embraced her in a my arms. After a while we started to pull apart, we were so closed our noses touching. I placed one of my hands on her waist and the other hand cupped her face. I searched in her eyes for an answer if this was okay with her, I didn't want to force her to do anything. All she was gulp and nod.

I closed the space between us and captured her soft pink lips with my own lips. I heard fireworks in the background and I felt electricity run through my body. I was happy right now and nothing could ruin my mood. She was amazing, I wish we never had to stop! I let my tongue slide across her teeth asking for permission. She teased me before letting me in. My tongue slid softly into her mouth and our tongues danced the tango together. We broke apart because we needed air (stupid oxygen! Damn!). She looked like she wanted to use her lips to capture mine again, but something stopped her.

She whispered, "Bye" and ran into the house looking like she was about to cry. Did I do that?! S***! Maybe I should go check on her? Make sure she's alright? Or should I talk to her at school tomorrow? She looked like she needed space. I think maybe I should wait a while and I can talk to her first thing tomorrow morning preferably before Leon knows...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading**

**1. Should Leon or Tomas talk to her first?**

**2. What will Ludmila and/or Violetta do?**

**3. Will Leon find out about the kiss?**

**4. Will Tomas have a chance to explain himself?**

**5. What consequences was Ashmi talking about?**

**Please REVIEW, FAV and FOLLOW :)!**

**Mwah  
-Awesomeness2502**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Baacckk!**

* * *

_Disclaimer__: I don't Violetta and/or any songs included in this story._

_Summary: An old friend comes into town and Violetta finds out a big secret. Leon and Tomas are smitten with their old friend. What is Violetta going to do about it? How does Ludmila play a role in this?_

_Pairings: Post Ludmila/Leon Tomas/Violetta Tomas/OC Leon/Violetta Leon/OC  
Mild/Mentions of Maxi/Naty Federico/Francesca Broadway/Camilla Pablo/Angie_

* * *

**Author's Note: Enjoy to anyone's who's reading! Please REVIEW, FAV and FOLLOW :)!**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Baacckk! ..._

_She turned around and I embraced her in a my arms. After a while we started to pull apart, we were so closed our noses touching. I placed one of my hands on her waist and the other hand cupped her face. I searched in her eyes for an answer if this was okay with her, I didn't want to force her to do anything. All she was gulp and nod._

_I closed the space between us and captured her soft pink lips with my own lips. I heard fireworks in the background and I felt electricity run through my body. I was happy right now and nothing could ruin my mood. She was amazing, I wish we never had to stop! I let my tongue slide across her teeth asking for permission. She teased me before letting me in. My tongue slid softly into her mouth and our tongues danced the tango together. We broke apart because we needed air (stupid oxygen! Damn!). She looked like she wanted to use her lips to capture mine again, but something stopped her._

_She whispered, "Bye" and ran into the house looking like she was about to cry. Did I do that?! S***! Maybe I should go check on her? Make sure she's alright? Or should I talk to her at school tomorrow? She looked like she needed space. I think maybe I should wait a while and I can talk to her first thing tomorrow morning preferably before Leon knows..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Performances and Awkwardness.**

* * *

**Violetta's POV**

I woke up early this morning. I had to look extra pretty so Leon ('and Tomas' said the little voice in the back of my head said) would notice me. I wore a pink pastel top with a butterfly and a short purple pastel skirt, my pink and purple butterfly necklace and earrings and my light pastel pink pumps. They would definitely notice me now, right? I decided to take a walk to the Studio today and when I arrived I saw Tomas waiting with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, was it for me? I hope it was! But then I noticed Leon looking around like he was hoping to spot someone. It had better not be her! I walked over there to make sure Ashmi knew that he was mine and stayed away from him.

**Tomas' POV**

I woke up this morning feeling sad and glad. Glad, because I finally kissed her and it was amazing! Like ZAM WOW BAM WHAT! And sad, because she was crying and it was probably all my fault. I'm such an idiot! She probably doesn't even like me! But she kissed me back, didn't she? That has to mean something. If I'm going to tell her how I feel I better look good. I put on my black skinny jeans, the waterproof silver ring and chain that she bought for me that I never to took off, my white T-shirt with the picture of a black guitar that said 'Music is my life', my black Letterman jacket and black pair of cool takkies. I couldn't stop thinking about her since last night! I checked my hair multiple times in the mirror even though she always said I had perfect hair. I bought a bouquet of her favourite flowers - pink and purple peonies, blue and white hydrangeas and red roses. I hope this goes well!

**Leon's POV**

I walked Violetta home last night but it was so weird, yeah that's the word to describe it. First she held onto my hand really tight with her really sweaty palms, Eww! Ashmi's palms on the other hand were perfect not wet but not completely fry, just moist. Wait, what was I talking about again? Right last night with Violetta. Then we walked home in an awkward silence. With Ashmi there's never an awkward silence, there's either no silence or a comfortable silence. Right back on track. Then when we reached her house and she kissed me on the cheek and said I love you. Usually I would have been over the moon but this time there was really no spark. Maybe it's just temporary right? Besides I can't break up with her over something that small. I better hurry up though or Tomas will spot Ashmi first.

**Ashmi's POV**

_'[Spoken:]  
Dearly beloved, if this love only exists in my dreams...don't wake me up._

_[Verse 1:]  
Too much light in this window, don't wake me up  
Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup  
If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss  
I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up [x3]  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

_Don't wake me up [x3]  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

_[Verse 2:]  
So much life in the city, you won't believe  
Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep  
If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed  
Tell me what is the music, inside my head_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]  
I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you  
[x2]_

_[Chorus]'_

I woke up with a start as soon as my alarm started playing and sang along to the rest of the song with a smile on face. Singing either made me forget about my problems or helped me find a solution. I prefer the solution though, because forgetting is only temporary.

I had to face Tomas today. Oh Tomas! What am I going to tell him? He's going to want to talk. Maybe I should be as late as possible so I can avoid them both. Oh s***! I have to sing a song in class today! What am I going to sing? Maybe something I sang before? Or something new?

I better hurry or I am going to be late and not on purpose. I put on my black skinny jeans, a purple top and my black high heel boots. I sighed as I looked at the charms on my charm bracelet that Tomas and Leon gave me.

I curled my dark brown hair to perfection and applied light make up to my face. (Imagine Katherine's style in The Vampire Diaries - which I don't own). I drove to school in my black porsche and parked in the parking lot. I ran as fast as I could in heels and I was fine. Until I tripped and almost fell onto the grass but someone was standing in front of me and broke my fall.

Tomas! Damn it! Does he have to be so hot? I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. He smiled brightly back at me and then I realized what was going on. This was just how we met.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Stupid parents take me to stupid Spain! I wanna be back in Argentina with all my friends! I don't know anyone here! Everyone ignores me and avoids me like the plague. Nobody wanted to share my toys. I'm 7 the same age as everyone else. Maybe when they know I'm running away daddy and mommy will come back to Argentina with me._

_It started raining hard like cats and dogs and I was really wet and really scared. What if someone tried to hurt me? My battery was dead so I couldn't even call my parents. I started running faster and looked back to see if anyone was following me. Suddenly I hit something and fell to the ground. But I didn't touch the wet grass and mud instead I landed on top of someone. A boy with dark hair and blue eyes and flawless skin and amazing hair (oh wait, did I mention that twice?)._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. "It's okay, it was worth it to save you from getting your pretty dress ruined," He grinned back. I stood up and held my hand out to him. He grabbed it eagerly and stood up. He held out his free hand and said, "Hi I'm Tomas!" I took it with a grin. I noticed that he held onto my other hand the whole time. He tugged at it lightly and pulled me towards a sheltered bench. I sat down and he sat down next with a huge grin on his face and a childish look in his eyes. We looked down at our hands that's when I noticed I had hurt my finger and pulled away. I was about to run away again when he said, "Here!" and gave me a plaster. He opened it and wrapped it around my finger softly. His fingers were really warm and soft._

_"Thank you Tommy Tiger," I said with a bright smile on my face hoping maybe he would be my friend. "Tommy Tiger?" He asks with a chuckle. "Uh huh that's your new nickname, do you like it?" I asked with wide puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, 'cause you gave it to me, besides who could resist those puppy dog eyes!" He said shyly and moved a strand of hair from my face. I giggled and it was the beginning of one of the best friendships of my life!_

***Flashback end***

* * *

Oh My God! I realized that I was going to be late. "I've got to go!" I said and ran inside the studio. "Wait! Ashmi! We need to talk!" He shouted after me.

"Sorry I'm late Pablo!" I said to Pablo.  
"Actually you're just on time, get up there," he said with a small smile.

"Hey guys, so we have a new student here! Her names Ashmi. She's going to perform a song for us. Tomas and Leon, get to the guitar and keyboard please?" He said nicely. They went up on stage next to me and Pablo said we could start.

I was pretty nervous and singing always helps so I decided to do what I do best, sing!

**'Ashmi**: _I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back_

_Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me_

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
There's no going back_

**Tomas**: _Uh  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma (come back)_

**Leon**: _She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)_

**Tomas**: _Be careful  
Try not to lead her on_

**Leon**: _Shorty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong_

**Tomas**_: You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her_

**Leon**_: She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart_  
_She'll turn cold as a freezer_

**Tomas**_: That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_  
_She can be my Sleeping Beauty_  
_I'm gon' put her in a coma_

**Leon**_: Woo!_  
_Damn I think I love her_  
_Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care_

**Tomas**_: She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)_

**Leon**_: Her love is like a drug_  
_I was tryna hit it and quit it_

**Tomas**_: But lil' mama so dope_  
_I messed around and got addicted_

**Ashmi**: _So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)  
Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
There's no going back_

* * *

**Ashmi's POV**

Everyone started applauding loudly, I heard a couple of Wolf whistles and shouts. I smiled brightly, they liked it! We stepped off the stage as the bell rang signaling the next period. We all had Angie's class next but she was going to be late so it was basically like a free period. Tomas, Leon, Violetta, Francesca, Ludmila, Camilla, Maxi, Broadway, Federico (those were there names according to Francesca whom I've just met) and I were the only ones who stayed in the classroom.

I soon as I entered the class everyone started showering me with compliments. Though I'm sure they're way better which I tried to tell them, but they insisted otherwise. Everyone is so nice, well almost everyone *coughLudmilacough*.

"Guys how about we play 20 questions, then Ashmi can get to know us and we can get to know her?" Asked Francesca excitedly. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay I'll start, cause you know I'm the best! First Kiss?" Ludmila asked.

Suddenly Angie walked in. _Thank the Gods! Saved by the bell!_

"Hello class, today you are going to pair up to perform duets. Okay so Tomas with Leon, Maxi with Broadway, Napoleon with Camilla, Naty with Francesca, Fedrico with Ludmila, Braco with Lena and Ashmi with Violetta. Alright you guys can get practicing and you'll be performing in class next period!"

* * *

**THE NEXT PERIOD**

After much arguing and other stuff, everyone was ready to perform!

"Okay Leon, Tomas, you're up!" said Angie with a smile. They both looked at me as they began to perform. I felt very nervous because all eyes were on me wondering how I was going to react.

**Tomas**_: You're such a motivator, gotta get your way_  
_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

**Leon**_: You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_  
_Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

**Tomas**_: And I can't wait another minute_

**Leon**_: I can't take the look she's giving_

**Tomas**_: Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

**Leon**_: One in a million_  
**Tomas**_: My lucky strike_

**Leon:**_ Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
**Tomas**_: But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_  
**Leon**_: Took me inside and then she rocked me_  
**Tomas**_: She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

**Both**_: Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million, my lucky strike_

**Tomas**_: Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky_  
_And I don't wanna go down, go down_  
_Leon: She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_  
_She make me want her right now right now_

**Tomas**_: And I can't wait another minute_  
**Leon**_: I can't take the look she's giving_  
**Tomas**_: Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
**Leon**_: One in a million_  
**Tomas**_: My lucky strike_

**Leon**_: Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
**Tomas**_: But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_  
**Leon**_: Took me inside and then she rocked me_  
**Tomas**_: She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

**Both**_: Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million, my lucky strike_

**Leon**_: Hey, you're taking all my pain away_  
_You're shaking like an earthquake_  
**Tomas**_: Hey, you're taking all my pain away_  
_You're shaking like an earthquake_

**Leon**_: Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
**Tomas**_: But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_  
**Leon**_: Took me inside and then she rocked me_  
**Tomas**_: She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

**Both**_: Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million  
My lucky strike_

Everyone applauded and I gave them both a shy smile trying to be oblivious to their obvious feelings for me. Violetta glared at me throughout the whole performance. Next up was Violetta and me. We sang "Wake Me Up"

**Ashmi**_: Feeling my way through the darkness_  
_Guided by a beating heart_  
_I can't tell where the journey will end_  
_But I know where to start_

**Violetta**_: They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
_They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_  
_Well that's fine by me_

_[2x]_  
**Both**_: So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

**Ashmi**_: I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands_  
_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_  
_But I don't have any plans_

**Violetta**_: Wish that I could stay forever this young_  
_Not afraid to close my eyes_  
_Life's a game made for everyone_  
_And love is the prize_

_[2x]  
Both: So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)_

They rest of them did really well too! My first day overall was amazing! We were going to the Restoband for smoothies to celebrate.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please read, review, favourite and follow:)! Don't forget to check out my other stories:)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Baacckk!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't Violetta and/or any songs included in this story._

_Summary: An old friend comes into town and Violetta finds out a big secret. Leon and Tomas are smitten with their old friend. What is Violetta going to do about it? How does Ludmila play a role in this?_

_Pairings: Post Ludmila/Leon Tomas/Violetta Tomas/OC Leon/Violetta Leon/OC  
Mild/Mentions of Maxi/Naty Federico/Francesca Broadway/Camilla Pablo/Angie_

* * *

**Author's Note: Enjoy to anyone's who's reading! Please REVIEW, FAV and FOLLOW :)!**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Baacckk! ..._

_After much arguing and other stuff, everyone was ready to perform!_

_"Okay Leon, Tomas, you're up!" said Angie with a smile. They both looked at me as they began to perform. I felt very nervous because all eyes were on me wondering how I was going to react._

_Tomas: You're such a motivator, gotta get your way  
So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

_Leon: You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game  
Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

_Tomas: And I can't wait another minute  
Leon: I can't take the look she's giving  
Tomas: Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
Leon: One in a million  
Tomas: My lucky strike_

_Leon: Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
Tomas: But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Leon: Took me inside and then she rocked me  
Tomas: She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Both: Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Tomas: Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky  
And I don't wanna go down, go down  
Leon: She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize  
She make me want her right now right now_

_Tomas: And I can't wait another minute  
Leon: I can't take the look she's giving  
Tomas: Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
Leon: One in a million  
Tomas: My lucky strike_

_Leon: Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
Tomas: But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Leon: Took me inside and then she rocked me  
Tomas: She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Both: Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Leon: Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
You're shaking like an earthquake  
Tomas: Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Leon: Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
Tomas: But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Leon: Took me inside and then she rocked me  
Tomas: She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Both: Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike_

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million  
My lucky strike_

_Everyone applauded and I gave them both a shy smile trying to be oblivious to their obvious feelings for me. Violetta glared at me throughout the whole performance. Next up was Violetta and me. We sang "Wake Me Up"_

_Ashmi: Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start_

_Violetta: They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me_

_[2x]  
Both: So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

_Ashmi: I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans_

_Violetta: Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize_

_[2x]  
Both: So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)_

_They rest of them did really well too! My first day overall was amazing! We were going to the Restoband for smoothies to celebrate._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Awkward kisses and Awkwarder Talks!**

* * *

**Ashmi's POV**

**AT THE RESTOBAND**

"So guys what are we going to go?" I said brightly.

Violetta looked like she was about to answer when Leon said with a smile on his face, "What do you wanna do?"

"How about a game?" I said excitedly.

"Truth or Dare?" Francesca said just as Camilla said, "Never have I ever?"

Everyone started arguing about what we should play until I put two of my fingers into my mouth and whistled. "Guys how about we play both? Someone will say something they never did, who ever didn't do it has to do it like a dare or let someone ask them a question like a truth?" I said diplomatically.

"Great idea!" "Awesome" "Yeah" "Definitely" "That sounds great" came the replies from everyone. We got out the drinks and poured everyone a shot.

So we decided to start playing. This was the order we sat in: Violetta, Leon, Ashmi, Tomas, Ludmila, Federico, Francesca, Maxi, Naty, Braco, Camilla and then Broadway. Napo couldn't join us because he had to go to dinner with his family.

Francesca said ,"Never have I ever kissed a member of the opposite sex." Tomas, Leon, Violetta, Ludmila, Braco, Camilla, Broadway and I took a shot.

"Okay so Federico kiss Francesca and Naty kiss Maxi!" Camilla said.

Federico and Francesca had a romantic kiss and avoided each other's eyes afterwards.

Naty and Maxi's kiss on the other hand started off awkward and ended romantic. They are so cute together!

Next was Maxi and he said, "Never have I ever cried while watching a movie." All the girls took a shot except Ludmila of course. When we all looked at her she said, "What? Crying would mess up my make-up!" We all laughed at her. Tomas, Leon and Braco took a shot too. Tomas and Leon both exclaimed at the same time, "It was her fault!" and they both pointed at me. I smirked. "What? In my country crying is good." Braco shrugged.

"I think we should play truth or dare, this is getting kind of boring," I say.

Tomas and Leon immediately agree, everyone but Ludmila and Violetta agree after a while. After a long long long while which you might think is hours but was only 10 minutes, Ludmila and Vilu reluctantly agree.

So Ludmila spins the bottle and it lands on Federico. Federico not wanting to be called a 'sissy' and not knowing better than to take a dare from Ludmila said, "Dare!"

Ludmila smirked evily and glared at me giving me the evil eye. I gulped. This was not, I repeat, was NOT good news. Oh no! Finally after leaving us all in suspense she said, "I dare you to kiss Ashmi on the lips." My eyes widened. But I couldn't back out. So we awkwardly stood up and walked to stand beside the table. He was kinda cute sure, but he was no Tomas or Leon. He looked really nervous and I knew why. It was totally obvious that he liked one of the girls at the table and I'm willing to bet it's either Francesca or Ludmila herself! They would look cute together though. I found a loophole in the dare though, all he had to do was a very, very,very short kiss on the lips. Simple.

He pressed his lips onto mine for a few seconds and we both pulled back immediately. When I looked at Tomas and Leon, I think they were both visibly red or was just my imagination?

**Leon's POV**

**AT THE RESTOBAND**

"So guys what are we going to go?" Ashmi said brightly.

Violetta looked like she was about to answer when I said with a smile on his face, "What do you wanna do?"

"How about a game?" Ashmi said excitedly.

"Truth or Dare?" Francesca said just as Camilla said, "Never have I ever?"

Everyone started arguing about what we should play until Ashmi put two of her fingers into her mouth and whistled. "Guys how about we play both? Someone will say something they never did, who ever didn't do it has to do it like a dare or let someone ask them a question like a truth?" she said diplomatically.

"Great idea!" "Awesome" "Yeah" "Definitely" "That sounds great" came the replies from everyone. We got out the drinks and poured everyone a shot.

So we decided to start playing. This was the order we sat in: Violetta, Leon, Ashmi, Tomas, Ludmila, Federico, Francesca, Maxi, Naty, Braco, Camilla and then Broadway. Napo couldn't join us because he had to go to dinner with his family.

Francesca said ,"Never have I ever kissed a member of the opposite sex." Tomas, Ashmi, Violetta, Ludmila, Braco, Camilla, Broadway and I took a shot.

"Okay so Federico kiss Francesca and Naty kiss Maxi!" Camilla said.

Federico and Francesca had a romantic kiss and avoided each other's eyes afterwards.

Naty and Maxi's kiss on the other hand started off awkward and ended romantic. They are so cute together!

Next was Maxi and he said, "Never have I ever cried while watching a movie." All the girls took a shot except Ludmila of course. When we all looked at her she said, "What? Crying would mess up my make-up!" We all laughed at her. Tomas, Braco and I took a shot too. Tomas and I both exclaimed at the same time, "It was her fault!" and we both pointed at Ashmi who openly smirked. "What? In my country crying is good." Braco shrugged.

"I think we should play truth or dare, this is getting kind of boring," Ashmi say.

Tomas and I immediately agree, it was getting kind of boring. Everyone but Ludmila and Violetta agree after a while. After a long long long while which you might think is hours but was only 10 minutes, Ludmila and Vilu reluctantly agree.

So Ludmila spins the bottle and it lands on Federico. Federico not wanting to be called a 'sissy' and not knowing better than to take a dare from Ludmila said, "Dare!"

Ludmila smirked evily and glared at Ashmi giving her the evil eye. It looked like she gulped, it was a very cute gulp. This was not, I repeat, was NOT good news for her. Finally after leaving us all in suspense she said, "I dare you to kiss Ashmi on the lips." Her eyes widened. But I could see that she wasn't going to back out, unfortunately. So they awkwardly stood up and walked to stand beside the table. Oh no! They were going to kiss! This wasn't her first kiss, was it? I couldn't believe Ludmila would mess this up for her! She's such a b**** sometimes! I was really angry now and I think I was visible red in the face. I looked over at Tomas and he was too.

Federico pressed his lips onto hers for a few seconds and they both pulled back immediately. That was definitely a second too long! I swear Tomas and I both had steam coming out of our ears!

It was Federico's turn now. The bottle turned round and round until it finally landed on Violetta. He dared her to kiss Braco. They had passionate, sweet kiss, but suprisingly I felt no jealously at all. And when I looked over at Tomas he was acting like it was just another one of those things.

If this happened before I would have been angry or least jealous. And Tomas would have too. But now I didn't. It was like I love her but I'm not in love with her. What she does doesn't bother me, and it should! That's the problem! All I have to figure out is when this all started!

My mind was going through what the answer could have been when Francesca asked us what we wanted to eat. We all got hamburger and a coke except Ashmi and Tomas who only got coke, because they had already eaten. We were all enjoying our food. We decided to walk to the studio when we reached there Tomas then said to Ashmi, "Hey can I talk to you for a second? Alone." She nodded and they entered the music room. I told the guys I would catch up to them and went to see what they were saying.

_"It's not spying!" I thought._

_"It's so spying" replied my conscience._

_"Is not!" I said._

_"Is too!" the reply came._

_"Is not!" I said again._

_"Is too!" The reply came again._

_"Wait, why am I arguing with myself?" I thought at my dumb blonde moment._** (A/N: I'm not stereotypical and I'm not looking to offend anyone.)**

_"My thoughts exactly!" my conscience smirked._

**Tomas' POV**

**AT THE RESTOBAND**

"So guys what are we going to go?" Ashmi said brightly.

Violetta looked like she was about to answer when Leon said with a smile on his face, "What do you wanna do?"

"How about a game?" Ashmi said excitedly.

"Truth or Dare?" Francesca said just as Camilla said, "Never have I ever?"

Everyone started arguing about what we should play until Ashmi put two of her fingers into her mouth and whistled. "Guys how about we play both? Someone will say something they never did, who ever didn't do it has to do it like a dare or let someone ask them a question like a truth?" she said diplomatically.

"Great idea!" "Awesome" "Yeah" "Definitely" "That sounds great" came the replies from everyone. We got out the drinks and poured everyone a shot.

So we decided to start playing. This was the order we sat in: Violetta, Leon, Ashmi, Tomas, Ludmila, Federico, Francesca, Maxi, Naty, Braco, Camilla and then Broadway. Napo couldn't join us because he had to go to dinner with his family.

Francesca said ,"Never have I ever kissed a member of the opposite sex." Leon, Ashmi, Violetta, Ludmila, Braco, Camilla, Broadway and I took a shot.

"Okay so Federico kiss Francesca and Naty kiss Maxi!" Camilla said.

Federico and Francesca had a romantic kiss and avoided each other's eyes afterwards.

Naty and Maxi's kiss on the other hand started off awkward and ended romantic. They are so cute together!

Next was Maxi and he said, "Never have I ever cried while watching a movie." All the girls took a shot except Ludmila of course. When we all looked at her she said, "What? Crying would mess up my make-up!" We all laughed at her. Leon, Braco and I took a shot too. Leon and I both exclaimed childishly at the same time, "It was her fault!" and we both pointed at Ashmi who openly smirked. "What? In my country crying is good." Braco shrugged.

"I think we should play truth or dare, this is getting kind of boring," Ashmi say.

Leon and I immediately agree, because it was getting kind of boring. Everyone but Ludmila and Violetta agree after a while. After a long long long while which you might think is hours but was only 10 minutes, Ludmila and Vilu reluctantly agree.

So Ludmila spins the bottle and it lands on Federico. Federico not wanting to be called a 'sissy' and not knowing better than to take a dare from Ludmila said, "Dare!"

Ludmila smirked evily and glared at Ashmi giving her the evil eye. It looked like she gulped, it was a very nervous and cute gulp. This was not, I repeat, was NOT good news for her. Finally after leaving us all in suspense she said, "I dare you to kiss Ashmi on the lips." Her eyes widened. But I could see that she wasn't going to back out, unfortunately. So they awkwardly stood up and walked to stand beside the table. Oh no! They were going to kiss! Atleast this wasn't her first kiss. But Ludmila is really such a b**** sometimes! I was really angry now and I think I was visibly red in the face. I looked over at Leon and he was too.

Federico pressed his lips onto hers for a few seconds and they both pulled back immediately. That was definitely a second too long! I swear Leon and I both had steam coming out of our ears!

It was Federico's turn now. The bottle turned round and round until it finally landed on Violetta. He dared her to kiss Braco. They had passionate, sweet kiss, but suprisingly I felt no jealously at all. And when Leon looked over at me I shrugged like it was just another one of those things. And that was actually true.

If this happened before I would have been angry or least jealous. And Leon would have too. But now I didn't. It was like I loved her, I'm not in love with her anymore. What she does doesn't bother me anymore. And it looked like it didn't bother Leon, even though it should!

Francesca asked us what we wanted to eat. Everyone had gotten a hamburger and a coke except Ashmi and I who only got coke, because we had already eaten. They were all enjoying their food. We decided to walk to the studio when we reached there I then said to Ashmi, "Hey can I talk to you for a second? Alone." She reluctantly nodded and we entered the music room.

I don't know "We need to talk." I said still trying to decide if it was a question or demand. And then I continued, "But first..." I picked up my guitar and started strumming. I began to sing to her.

**Tomas**: _I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero._

"Tomas...I..." Ashmi began. "Ssh." I said and placed my finger upon her lips. I removed it after I was satisfied she wouldn't interrupt me. Then I said,"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I hesitated before going on,"I saw the tears in your eyes. I...I made you cry, It was all my fault. I shouldn't have done that. I wrote this song for you and I know it won't make up for it. I...I...just don't want you to cry again, especially because I behaved like an idiot, okay?" I caressed her cheek with my soft thumb and I felt a tingle go through my body.

She smiled at me and said sternly, "You have nothing to apologize for, okay? And don't you ever think otherwise." She sighed before continuing,"I shouldn't have let you do that, it was my fault for say yes and responding. So if anyone should feel guilty it should be me."

I was ready to disagree but she sent me one of her 'don't even think about disagreeing with me because this will end in an argument' looks. I sighed, she was so stubborn sometimes.

"Can I just two things?" I said. She hesitated, so I continued, "You don't have to answer them both if you don't want to." she nodded and I proceeded.

"First of all, did you like it?" I blushed and then continued, "And second, why were you crying?" I said the last part with a concerned look on my face. She pondered for a while and then replied, "I'll answer your first question." I looked at her expectantly. She left me in suspense for a few moments and I looked at her with puppy dog eyes, pleading with her to tell me the truth.

She looked nervous. "I didn't like it." she started. I looked down. "I loved it." she said as her cheeks reddened. I was about to say something else when the bell rang and the intercom said, "All students please report to the main hall immediately. It is very important! Thank you."

As we briskly walked to the hall I was wondering why she didn't answer my second question. I thought maybe I should ask her, but I didn't want to push her for details so I decided to leave it. I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us though. We were there so quickly that I didn't have much time to think about it.

**Ashmi's POV**

Francesca asked us what we wanted to eat. Everyone had gotten a hamburger and a coke except Tomas and I who only got coke, because we had already eaten. They were all enjoying their food. We decided to walk to the studio when we reached there Tomas then said to me, "Hey can I talk to you for a second? Alone." I reluctantly nodded, because I knew what he wanted to talk about and then we entered the music room.

I don't know why, but I had a feeling that someone was watching us. But I was being silly, right?

"We need to talk." He said as though he was still trying to decide if it was a question or demand. And then he continued, "But first..." he picked up his black guitar and started strumming. He began to sing to me.

**Tomas**: _I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero._

"Tomas...I..." I began. "Ssh." He said and placed his finger upon my lips. He removed it after he was satisfied I wouldn't interrupt him. Then he said,"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He hesitated before going on,"I saw the tears in your eyes. I...I made you cry, It was all my fault. I shouldn't have done that. I wrote this song for you and I know it won't make up for it. I...I...just don't want you to cry again, especially because I behaved like an idiot, okay?" He caressed my cheek with his soft thumb and I felt a tingle go through my body.

I smiled at him and said sternly, "You have nothing to apologize for, okay? And don't you ever think otherwise." I sighed before continuing,"I shouldn't have let you do that, it was my fault for say yes and responding. So if anyone should feel guilty it should be me."

He looked ready to disagree but I sent him one of my 'don't even think about disagreeing with me because this will end in an argument' looks. He sighed, I was so stubborn sometimes.

"Can I just ask you two things?" he said. I hesitated, so he continued, "You don't have to answer them both if you don't want to." I nodded and he proceeded.

"First of all, did you like it?" He blushed and then continued, "And second, why were you crying?" He said the last part with a concerned look on his face. Should I tell him? I pondered for a while and then replied, "I'll answer your first question." He looked at me expectantly. I left him in suspense for a few moments and he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, pleading with me to tell him the truth.

I looked nervous. "I didn't like it." I started. He looked down. "I loved it." I said as my cheeks reddened. He looked like he was about to say something else when the bell rang and the intercom said, "All students please report to the main hall immediately. It is very important! Thank you."

As we briskly walked to the hall he was probably wondering why I didn't answer his second question. We walked in silence but it was a comfortable silence. I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us though. We were there so quickly that I didn't have much time to think about it.

**Leon's POV**

I couldn't believe I was spying on them. Maybe I should leave? But I want to know what's going on."I'll listen, just for a little bit." I decided.

"We need to talk." He said as though he was still trying to decide if it was a question or demand. And then he continued, "But first..." he picked up his black guitar and started strumming. He began to sing to her.

**Tomas**: _I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I_, _yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero._

"Tomas...I..." She began. "Ssh." He said and placed his finger upon her lips. He removed it after he was satisfied she wouldn't interrupt him. Then he said,"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." What was he saying sorry to her for? What did he do?! He hesitated before going on,"I saw the tears in your eyes. I...I made you cry, It was all my fault. I shouldn't have done that. I wrote this song for you and I know it won't make up for it. I...I...just don't want you to cry again, especially because I behaved like an idiot, okay?" He caressed her cheek with his soft thumb and I felt really angry and jealous.

She smiled at him and said sternly, "You have nothing to apologize for, okay? And don't you ever think otherwise." She sighed before continuing,"I shouldn't have let you do that, it was my fault for say yes and responding. So if anyone should feel guilty it should be me."

He looked ready to disagree but she sent him one of her 'don't even think about disagreeing with me because this will end in an argument' looks. He sighed, she was so stubborn sometimes.

"Can I just ask you two things?" he said. She hesitated, so he continued, "You don't have to answer them both if you don't want to." She nodded and he proceeded.

"First of all, did you like it?" He blushed and then continued, "And second, why were you crying?" He said the last part with a concerned look on his face. Why was she crying?! And what did she like?! She pondered for a while and then replied, "I'll answer your first question." He looked at her expectantly. She left him in suspense for a few moments and he looked at her with puppy dog eyes, pleading with her to tell him the truth.

She looked nervous. "I didn't like it." I started. He looked down. "I loved it." She said as her cheeks reddened. What did she love? He looked like he was about to say something else when the bell rang and the intercom said, "All students please report to the main hall immediately. It is very important! Thank you."

I better hurry I didn't want them to catch me so I briskly walked to the hall.

* * *

**Author's Note: Read, Review, Fav and Follow:)! I wonder what's the surprise?! Oh wait I do know what it is! What do you guys think it is?t I had a feeling that someone was watching us. But I was being silly, right?**


End file.
